


“We are prepared to make it work."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [60]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki take a very important step in their relationship.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	“We are prepared to make it work."

It didn’t matter how old they were or how much everything had changed, kneeling in front of Akito would always bring Yuki and Kyo nothing but anxiety. Tohru, however, did not seem to have such reservations; she was smiling brightly at the family head, one hand resting on Kyo’s knee, the other clutching Yuki’s hand tightly. 

“So, you three are engaged and would like my blessing?” Akito seemed surprised, although Yuki wasn’t sure over which part. It was no longer a necessity for the family head to bless each new relationship, but it was something that Tohru had insisted on, partly to uphold the tradition but also partly because she was so excited to tell Akito their news. 

“If you would please give it.” Tohru beamed and Akito shifted away from the wall and closer to the trio, drawn like a sunflower to Tohru’s natural radiance. 

“Can three people even get married?” Akito asked, although not unkindly. 

Kyo raised his head slightly. “Not legally, but that doesn’t bother us.” 

“What he means,” Yuki hurriedly explained. “Is that we are hoping to have an informal ceremony, enough for the three of us but not legally binding.” 

Akito sighed, running her hand across her chin and kneeling before the three, mirroring their positions. 

“It isn’t an easy road that you’ve chosen.” She started slowly. “Even within the Sohma compound, I cannot guarantee that you will live in peace.” 

“That’s okay!” Tohru assured her with her usual opulence. She took Akito’s hands in her own, pulling the other woman forward so that their faces were inches apart. 

“Yuki cleared his throat. “We are prepared to make it work. Even if that means being rejected by certain members of the larger family.” 

“Or maybe I’ll just kick their asses.” Kyo muttered, arms crossed and bottom lip pushed out petulantly. Yuki elbowed him in the ribs, Kyo yelped, and Tohru laughed. 

It was clear to most how much the three cared for one another, and Akito was no exception. She worried about the choices that they made and how it would affect their future, but that was not her burden to bear. All she could do was encourage their happiness and not stand in the way as she had done before. 

“I give you my blessing.” Akito pressed the words into Tohru’s temple, offering a small but genuine smile. “And I promise to keep you as safe as I can within the Sohma family.” 

Tohru flung herself at the other woman, crying uncontrollable, happy tears. Yuki and Kyo exchanged a warm look but said nothing, instead thinking about how this was the first step of many towards a lifelong path of happiness. 


End file.
